1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, especially to that of the herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved and gramineous weeds in crops of useful plants.
It especially relates to aryl-substituted ketosultam and diketopyridine derivatives, to processes for preparation thereof and to the use thereof as herbicides.
2. Description of Related Art
Various documents describe herbicidally active diketopyridines which form a fused ring system with 6-membered carbo- or heterocyclic rings. WO2008/009908 A1 and WO2008/071918 A1 describe diketopyridines with fused pyrazine. WO2009/090401 A1 and WO2010/049269 A1 mention diketopyridines fused to a pyridine ring. WO2009/063180 describes ketosultams fused to pyrazine rings.
However, the compounds known from these documents frequently exhibit inadequate herbicidal efficacy. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide alternative herbicidally active compounds.